La mujer que no soñé
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Como ellos se enamoraron. Una historia medio rara xP... ojala guste D&H... plis dejen revs!


_**La mujer que no soñé**_

Quién iba a decirme que el destino y los años, me depararían esto tan hermoso que hoy me toca vivir. Quien me diría que la mujer que resultó ser mi vida y mi futuro, estaban entrelazados, que estaban tan unidos como lo estamos nosotros ahora. Es que si solo ustedes supieran lo que es ella, y lo que yo soy por ella... No tiene nombre. Déjenme que les cuente una historia.

A mis 15 años, como la mayoría de los chicos de esa edad, yo estaba con la cabeza puesta en otras cosas, y hay que admitirlo que no estaba bien. Porque ya de chico, no se puede sentir ese rencor y esa avaricia que eran características mías. Y aún peor, no se puede sentir tanto odio y desprecio como el que yo sentía, y sobre todo por ella. Pero como era natural de la edad, lo único importante era que ella era hermosa. Al menos lo era para mí. No obstante, y por muy hermosa que fuera, la despreciaba en gran medida.  
A mis 16 años, ya la miraba inconscientemente, pero no por amor, no por ternura. Simplemente había algo en ella que, según creía antes, no me cerraba. Pero luego noté que me cerraba todo y que quería ser encerrado en eso. Suena irónico, pero entonces, solo era atracción y fue fácil de dejar de lado... por un tiempo. Sin embargo, en cierto momento creí enamorarme, pero fue estúpido sentir o pensar eso, ya que nunca lo había experimentado antes y no sabía como se sentía. "No se puede sentir así" solía decirme. Hubo un momento que intenté que las cosas sucedieran, pero luego solo me dediqué a observar y esperar que las cosas sucedieran. Porque es verdad que cuando uno desea tanto algo, lo termina obteniendo, pero no por ser forzado, no por forzar la situación ni a la persona, sino más bien por el esmero, el optimismo, las ganas y hasta necesidad de que aquello ocurra. Creo que todo eso influencia la vida de la otra persona, y la une espontáneamente a la del otro (en este caso, yo). Bueno, yo así lo creí, así que solo dejé que pasara lo que solo debía pasar. En resumen... no paso nada, entonces.  
Ya en mi último año, y contando con 17, no la pensaba mucho. Había ciertas cosas de ella que me intrigaban y, ciertas cosas que me atraían, pero llegué a no considerarlas importantes. Y a cierta altura, había perdido esperanzas en que algo mínimo sucediera. Pero hice mal, porque también es verdad que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y que, si perdemos eso, se pierde lo poco que logramos con la paciencia arrastrada durante mucho tiempo. Pero si, la había perdido, solo por un par de días, ya que luego ciertos sucesos, afirmaron mi teoría de que "El que sabe esperar, obtiene lo que bien supo desear". Eso, y que las cosas suceden si tienen que... pero no porque yo hiciera nada, sino todo lo contrario. Esto sigue así...  
No recuerdo el día exacto en el que comencé a verla como una opción. Como la única opción. Solo sé que yo estaba en la enfermería tras una, más que discusión, pelea con algunos compañeros. Y como siempre, el herido resulté ser yo. Supongo que la ira y el desprecio lo ciegan un poco a uno y te dejan en cama por tres días. Que aburrido. En fin. Uno de esos tres maravillosos días, ella vino a visitarme. Ella... se quedó a mi lado toda una noche, creyendo que yo dormía, pero la realidad era otra. La realidad es que me había hecho el dormido, porque de despertar, tendría que tratarla mal para que ella no dudara de mis sentimientos. Y no quería que se fuera. Durante toda esa noche, ella se preocupó por mi abrigo, mis heridas, mi alimentación. Nunca nadie había mostrado tanto interés por mí, y creo que fue eso lo que me cautivó en gran medida. El hecho de que, aunque yo la despreciaba, la insultaba y la humillaba, se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

No hay mucho más que contar desde entonces. Las cosas sucedieron muy de a poco, sería casi aburrido contar año por año lo sucedido hasta comprender que terminamos juntos como lo ansié. Luego de bastantes años (luego de terminar el colegio) de expresarle lo que ella causaba en mí, luego de que ella se disculpara por no poder hacer nada, pues no sentía lo mismo, luego de sufrir de más por ella (porque es el costo que hay que pagar por la felicidad futura), ella volvió a mí cierta noche, diciendo que aunque no sintiera lo mismo, que aunque no estuviera tan cautivada por mí, como yo lo estaba por ella, se quería dar una oportunidad, e... intentarlo. "De verdad me gustas" me dijo "Solo no quiero apurarme en esto... eres alguien que se convirtió en una parte esencial de mi corazón y no querría arruinarlo con tanta facilidad".

_**La de lentes, la pasada de moda,  
La aburrida, la intelectual,  
La que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca,  
Es con la que vivo yo...**_

Y así fue... de a poco. Ella me tomó cariño. Yo la amé desde antes, pero sabiendo esperar por sus acertados sentimientos. Sabía que no podía tardar mucho y sabía que ella era, aunque mucho tiempo quise negarlo, la indicada para mí. Desde aquella noche en la enfermería lo supe. Creo que ella se dio cuenta mucho después. ES verdad también, que yo no aporté mucha prosperidad a la relación, no por no desearlo, de ser por mí, me casaba el mismo día que vino ella a hablarme. Sino porque no me sentía seguro de pedirle ciertas cosas, no quería presionarla. Como el día que pedí que se mudara conmigo. Creo que fue la única decisión que tomé solo en la relación. Habían pasado cinco meses de nuestro noviazgo y, ambos estábamos muy felices, y ella prácticamente vivía en mi casa, entraba y salía de ella a su antojo, tal y como yo le pedí que fuera para mayor confianza de ambos. De aceptar, solo debía traer sus cosas definitivamente a casa y listo.

_**La que todos tachan de fea,  
Y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar,  
La que es más que una presea para enseñar,  
Jamás será modelo de televisión,**_

_**Porque aún no hacen anuncios para el corazón...  
Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas  
de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás  
pero también jamás fui tan feliz.**_

Bueno, dijo que si. Me hizo feliz con esas escasas dos letras. Como era de esperarse, o... como al menos lo esperamos nosotros dos, sabiendo que eran serios nuestros sentimientos, a unos cuantos meses de la convivencia, ella quedó embarazada de un niña. Hoy la miro y veo la misma cara que la de su madre, la misma belleza, el mismo intelecto. Y apuesto que, su ternura le proporcionará un amor como el que nosotros dos tuvimos.  
A pesar de recibir varias quejas por ello, Hermione y yo no quisimos casarnos tan temprano. De hecho, esperamos hasta que Sofie pudiera caminar, para ser ella quien nos entregara los anillos y, les juro que nunca vi algo tan hermoso como lo fue verlas caminar a ambas por el mismo corredor, con un mismo destino, un vestido muy parecido, y la misma hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

_**La que ya ni se pinta la boca,  
Defraudada de coquetear,  
La que es más que una aguja para enhebrar  
si su enemigo aparece acechando el espejo  
ella le da una sonrisa y aniquila el complejo**_

_**Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas  
de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta  
he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás  
es una estrella fugaz**_

Bueno, solo quería contarles esta historia. Creo que es digna de ser compartida. Es importante siempre guardarle ciegas esperanzas a los mayores deseos. Es importante no perder la calma, saber ser paciente y, de pelear por algo como en un principio tuve que hacer yo, saber que eso es lo que uno de verdad quiere. De haber sido otro capricho, yo no estaría hoy contando esta historia y quizás ustedes estarían usando su tiempo para otras cosas. Pero lo importante de este cuento, es su moraleja. Que vendría a ser algo así como "No te des por vencido, ni aún vencido", porque "Las cosas suceden cuando uno menos las espera" así que hay que dejar de estar tan pendiente de lo que uno desea, para que la posibilidad de que ocurra, comience a existir.


End file.
